Shyface
by Harvest-And-Harlot
Summary: Gerome fears his new feelings will harm the timeline they're so desperately trying to protect. (Plotless romance. Couldn't bother with a good title.)


**Author's nooote:** This is just a plotless squishy love drabble for people who like Gerome. Don't get your hopes up, nothing happens. (Spoiler, they kiss.) I'm on my third playthrough of the game and flipped my lid when I realized you could marry Gerome. Probably the second most attractive Fire Emblem character ever. (The first being Joshua from Sacred Stones...) Trasey is Robin, I'm not going to change the name because I'd also have to change the hair, and at that point, eh, it's a whole different character.

* * *

Waking up next to her for the first time was disconcertingly bizarre, and Gerome's first instinct was to sit up abruptly and get as far away as possible. She stirred, but didn't wake, and in an instant Gerome relaxed.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"You were doing so well, breaking out of your shell for a while there, but now you're avoiding me again. Care to tell me why?" Trasey's voice was firm, a slight hint of annoyance.

The black-haired wyvern lord tensed, he'd been hoping she wouldn't notice his reversion to his previous self, but no such luck with a master tactician such as herself. She would notice if one wore different socks for a day.

What a disaster it would be if she discovered his secret, that against his will and all of his resolve, he'd fallen for her.

It wasn't going to work, they were from different times, and Gerome's determination to not alter the timeline would be shattered if he acted upon his heart.

"Well?" Her arms were crossed and her head was cocked. Something about her firm, no-nonsense attitude drove Gerome crazy.

"I've forgotten my place. I'm only here because leaving would be traitorous, and..."

"You don't want to abandon anyone." A grin pulled at the sides of her mouth. It was unnatural...and maddening. Gerome felt his hands begin to sweat in his gloves. "Despite your efforts, you care about everyone in this army."

He just stared at her, admiring the way her hip was rocked to the side, and her eyes pierced his psyche.

With a heavy, pessimistic sigh, she threw her arms up and let them fall to her sides. "Just go then, Gerome. I'm not going to stop you, and I'll take care of Chrom. If you want I can even tell everyone you were killed so they won't feel like you didn't want to be around them."

His face twisted into a scowl and his brows furrowed. "No, that's not-"

"Though you know, I know the truth, so my heart will still ache with your betrayal..."

The expression on her face was unbearable for him to look at, so he looked at her shoes. Silence reverberated between them and Gerome's pounding heart wanted to explode with the truth.

"Gerome...?" The tactician shifted from attack to concern when she realized something might actually be bothering him.

"I'm not going to leave." He said gruffly. "I'm just done being friends. From now on, I'm just an axe, not a comrade."

"You can't mean that!" Trasey protested. "Everyone here cares about you, and I would so miss our chats under the stars..."

He looked at her to find her eyes gazing longingly past him, it was an expression he never expected to see on her face. His racing heart reminded him that his decision to detach himself was easier said than done.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to stay by your side, whether you talk to me or not."

The masked man snapped, fueled by Trasey's words.  
"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"I love you. You drive me wild, my heart can't take it when you're around." He watched her reaction carefully, but her face was just a slate of shock. A moment passed and he tsked himself, feeling his heart shatter at her lack of response.

"W-why would that make you want to leave...?"

His eyes were closed and his fingers were trembling. "I'm a fool for falling for you. I was never meant to interact with you as I am. Acting on my feelings will disrupt the events of your timeline."

The fire that had erupted inside of Trasey was terrifying in her voice. "Fuck the timeline, I only have one life to live and if I want to spend it with the man I love, who dares to stop me?!"

Gerome froze, looking now square at Trasey's face. She was the angriest he'd ever seen her, and it scared him to know he was the target of it. Her words sunk in and crept through the fear.

"T-Trasey..."

"I love you too, Gerome. I do. You and your remarkable ability to hide your feelings, that blasted mask of yours. I would have told you ages ago if I wasn't afraid of pushing you away."

He wanted to touch her, to feel if her face was as warm as it looked. The blonde's face was bright red, and he had a suspicion his was the same.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, eyebrows pulled together in concern, or frustration.

So he reached out for her, his gloved hand soft against her skin. Like he suspected, she was so warm. It was such a new sensation for him, touching another human so intimately. His heart continued to race as she leaned gently into his touch, even reaching up to hold his arm. Her eyes were closed and his breath caught thinking about how beautiful she was.

The moment could have lasted forever and he wouldn't have minded, but she had pulled away.

"Gerome, first things first. Let me see your face."

"Mmm?" Gerome hesitated. He looked towards camp, which was still busy despite the setting sun. Without a battle in the near future, they had settled into a temporary life of merriment.

"Are you that concerned...?"

"I mostly fear my parents from this time will see. They will lose the excitement of watching their son age if they see me now."

"I think you're being too paranoid, I don't think anything could prevent a parent from wanting to watch their child grow. In fact, I think it would make it a bit...more exciting. Watching the pieces that make you who you are fall into place..." He could see her mind wander, no doubt to Morgan. As if lightning struck him, he went rigid when he realized Morgan was without a doubt his son. How had he not put it together before? His black hair, and his uncanny ability to communicate with Minerva...

Gerome huffed, pushing the thoughts out of his mind for now, and looked at her, gently pushing some hair out of her face. "How about I take it off in my tent?" His voice was quiet, and she nodded.

"Someday I'll get you comfortable enough to bare your face in front of others...but...I mean, I have to admit I do like the mask. It's so...charming."

Gerome grumbled, and started walking towards camp. To his embarrassment, Trasey held his hand the whole way. She was the tactician and he trusted her judgement. No one had ever caused any drama by sparking a relationship in the party, but it was in his nature to be wary.

He pulled her quickly through the tents, purposefully taking longer routes to avoid others. Lissa was calling for Trasey, but despite the tactician trying to stop to chat, Gerome kept walking.

Making it to his tent, he sighed heavily, relieved to not have had to converse about their newfound relationship with anyone. Trasey was grinning and it irked him to see her so pleased by his suffering. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, because she took one broad step towards him, so close he could see the specks in her eyes, and gently began pulling his mask up.

Her smile was contagious, and he found himself smiling as well as she stared at his unmasked face.

"Hm, on second thought, I think you should keep this on all the time."

The tactician's sly smile worried him. "What? Why?"

"Someone else might fall for you otherwise. Has anyone told you how disgustingly attractive you are?"

He tensed. Nope, no one had ever informed him. I guess it explained why Inigo was so supportive of his decision to wear the mask.

"Not like you'd have to worry if they did."

She was gently stroking his face, and his heart pounded for what he was anticipating next. Sure enough, she leaned in, meeting his lips with hers. It sent immediate shivers down his spine, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. The miniscule gap between their bodies closed, and he felt her breasts press against him.

The kiss continued for some time, both of them too inexperienced to care whether or not either of them was a decent kisser. It felt right to them, and that's all that mattered.

It wasn't wrong when she sat on his bed, Gerome following her lead, resulting in hands exploring bodies and lips tasting skin. Eventually they settled into sleepy cuddles, her fingers tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt as if she was afraid he'd disappear.

With a yawn, he gently pet her soft, yellow hair and closed his eyes.

This one time, this once, he was okay with altering the timeline.


End file.
